1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade assembly, more particularly to a sunshade assembly adapted for use with a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to avoid direct sunlight from penetrating through a vehicle window and affecting the comfort of a passenger, the vehicle generally has a window tint adhered to the vehicle window, and might additionally have a sunshade installed that covers the vehicle window and blocks the sunlight, thereby enhancing the shading effect.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sunshade 1 is mounted near a vehicle window 10, and includes a mounting seat 11, a reeling shaft 12 that is rotatably mounted to the mounting seat 11 and that extends in an extending direction, a foldable shade member 13 that is connected to the reeling shaft 12 and that has an expandable end section 131 extending in the extending direction and spaced apart from the reeling shaft 12, a sidebar 14 that is mounted to the expandable end section 131, and two end components 15 that are coupled respectively to opposite ends of the sidebar 14 in the extending direction.
When in use, the sidebar 14 is moved to unfold the shade member 13 for covering the vehicle window 10. However, since the end components 15 are only configured to be coupled to the sidebar 14 and are unable to be mounted with the shade member 13, the expandable end section 131 is mounted only on the sidebar 14, i.e., the length of the expandable end section 131 in the extending direction is equal to that of the sidebar 14. As a result, with the provision of the end components 15, a gap (D) will be formed between each of opposite sides 132 of the shade member 13 in the extending direction and a corresponding one of opposite sides of the vehicle window 10 allowing for passage of sunlight, thereby providing poor shading effect.